The heart of a computer's long term memory is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head and the pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic flux in the pole pieces which causes a magnetic field to fringe out at a write gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing the aforementioned magnetic impressions in tracks on the moving media, such as in circular tracks on the aforementioned rotating disk.
In recent read head designs a spin valve sensor, also referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor, has been employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen to be less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with each of the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
When a spin valve sensor employs a single pinned layer it is referred to as a simple spin valve. When a spin valve employs an antiparallel (AP) pinned layer it is referred to as an AP pinned spin valve. An AP pinned spin valve includes first and second magnetic layers separated by a thin non-magnetic coupling layer such as Ru. The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so as to antiparallel couple the magnetizations of the ferromagnetic layers of the pinned layer. A spin valve is also known as a top or bottom spin valve depending upon whether the pinning layer is at the top (formed after the free layer) or at the bottom (before the free layer).
The spin valve sensor is located between first and second nonmagnetic electrically insulating read gap layers and the first and second read gap layers are located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. In a merged magnetic head a single ferromagnetic layer functions as the second shield layer of the read head and as the first pole piece layer of the write head. In a piggyback head the second shield layer and the first pole piece layer are separate layers.
Magnetization of the pinned layer is usually fixed by exchange coupling one of the ferromagnetic layers (AP1) with a layer of antiferromagnetic material such as PtMn. While an antiferromagnetic (AFM) material such as PtMn does not in and of itself have a magnetization, when exchange coupled with a magnetic material, it can strongly pin the magnetization of the ferromagnetic layer.
The push for ever increased data rate and data capacity has lead a drive to make magnetoresitive sensors ever smaller. For example, designing a sensor with a narrower track width means that more tracks of data can be fit onto a given area of magnetic medium. The various dimensions of a sensor must scale together, so if the trackwidth is decreased, then the stripe height dimension (perpendicular to the ABS) must also be decreased. As sensors become ever smaller, one problem that arises is that the pinned layer becomes impracticably unstable. In fact, future generation sensors will very soon become so small that the pinned layer cannot be adequately pinned by current pinning mechanisms.
It is known that shape can induce magnetic anisotropy in magnetic materials, which can improve the stability of the pinning. Such shape induced anisotropy could be provided by, for example, extending the pinned layer in the stripe height direction (perpendicular to the ABS) so that the pinned layer structure has a narrow deep rectangular structure.
However, the use of such designs has been prevented by such factors as: the limitations on the stripe height dimension of the free layer (to avoid shape induced anisotropy in the wrong direction on the free layer); the need to avoid shunting of sense current across the extended portion of the pinned layer, and also by currently available photolithographic techniques, such as the alignment of multiple mask structures in very small structures.
There are also other challenges to making a sensor with an extremely small track width. For example, currently used biasing mechanisms used for biasing the magnetic moment of the free layer are not desirable for use in extremely narrow sensors. Standard biasing mechanisms include a hard magnetic layer at each side of the sensor. This hard magnetic layer is magnetostatically coupled with the sides of the free layer and this magnetostatic coupling orients the magnetic moment in a desired direction parallel with the ABS. However, as can be appreciated, this biasing is not uniform across the width of the free layer. The sides, where the magnetostatic coupling primarily acts, are strongly biased, or even pinned, while the center portion of the sensor has more freedom to respond to a magnetic field from the medium. As sensors become very narrow, the entire free layer can be pinned by the bias layers and the sensor becomes insensitive to magnetic fields.
In addition, manufacturing processes such as ion milling used to form the sensor stack damage the magnetic layers at the sides of the sensor layer. As sensor track widths become smaller, this damaged portion of the sensor layer becomes a large proportion of the sensor stack, and sensor performance suffers.
Therefore, there is a need for a sensor structure that can provide a high signal output. Such a sensor structure and method of constructing such a sensor structure must overcome the photolithographic and structural challenges faced by current sensor designs.
There is also a strong felt need for a sensor design, and a method of making such a sensor that will provide a strong pinned layer anisotropy perpendicular to the ABS, such as by a design that provides a shape induced anisotropy. Such a design must not, however, result in a significant amount of current shunting. Preferably, a method for manufacturing such a sensor would overcome current photolithographic limitations involved in aligning separate mask structures which has prevented the use of such pinned layer structures.